


Superior Specimens

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #293: Superior. I went with a double drabble since this simply wouldn't fit in a single one. :)</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Superior Specimens

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #293: Superior. I went with a double drabble since this simply wouldn't fit in a single one. :)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Superior Specimens

~

“What’s this?” asked Snape, lifting a dish of herbs. 

“Herbs,” said Neville. “I grow them myself--” 

“Where are you planning to put them?” Snape’s look practically skewers Neville. 

But Harry’d prepared him, so Neville simply smiled. “On those carrots.” 

Snape turns, sending his robes billowing as he inspects the carrots. He hums. “Where are they from? They’re...superior specimens of their kind.” 

“I grow them, too.” 

“Indeed.” 

Harry intervened. “Now that you’ve inspected Neville and Hannah’s kitchen, maybe we should return to the living room. Relax.”

“Very well.” 

Snape inclined his head towards Neville, and as Harry steers him out he mouths, “Sorry! Thank you!” 

“Well,” said Hannah once they were alone. “It’s good to know you grow superior carrots.” She rolled her eyes. “The cheek!” 

Neville laughed. “He’s been through a lot, and Harry warned me he doesn’t trust easily, so I figured he’d do something like that when we invited them to dinner.” 

Hannah snorted. “If he says anything about my pudding I’ll--” 

“He won’t.” Neville kissed her. “Now why don’t you go out there? He’s probably critiquing the decor.” 

Eyes narrowed, Hannah hurried out. 

Neville smiled, popping a carrot in his mouth as he finished making dinner. 

~


End file.
